Kudo Mura
Kudo (A20) was a small farming village which generated the vast majority of the food used each year by the Hare Clan. Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 359 It eventually was renamed as Kudo Mura when it became the seat of power of the Minor Clan Alliance. Strongholds of the Empire, p. 163 Founding In 804 the Hare Clan founded a farming village in their fertile southernmost lands, and remained as a small settlement unnoticed to the rest of Rokugan for decades. With lush green fields and rice paddies, it provided the majority of the food for the clan and typically left a surplus for trade. Secrets of the Empire, p. 56 Ronin Village In 1123 the Minor Clan was disbanded, and the Wasp, Fox, and Sparrow contested for ownership of Kudo. None of them were willing to risk open conflict, however, and Kudo remained independent. Since the Hare were reformed it did no longer fall inside their border, and the Hare and Sparrow shared it's crops. It became a contentious issue for all parties. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 301 A solution was reached several years later when Yoritomo built his alliance, making Kudo a neutral meeting place for the Minor Clans and the central location for administration of the Alliance. It had since been placed under the protection of the Lion Clan for reasons unknown. In Search of the Inferno, by Brian Yoon Blood Hunt Kudo was attacked by bloodspeakers during the Blood Hunt in 1166. The Ninth Imperial Legion led by Yoritomo Egumi tracked down the bloodspeakers with the aid of the Grasping Paw Tribe. The Grasping Paw slaughtered almost all of the bloodspeakers, and their leader Chi'kel met with Usagi Oteko afterwards. Blood Hunt 12 - Kudo Monkey Governor Following Winter Court at Kyuden Otomo in 1168, Toku Kiyuko was installed as the Governor of the newly founded village of Kudo, Winter Court Kyuden Otomo 1168, p. 6 Kudo Mura, through the workings of her mother, Toku Inao. After her retirement, Inao also joined her daughter in the village as an advisor to help her daughter through the next few years of diplomacy and intrigues that Kudo was sure to see. Masters of Court, p. 168 Lion Protection As a modest border town Kudo faced regular threats from bandits. If the town ever need for additional forces from the Great Clans, it would be a serious loss of face for the Alliance. Masters of Court, p. 167 Acting under a writ obtained from the Imperial Court, in absence of the Emperor, the Lion Clan placed Kudo under their protection in 1170. Usagi Oteko resisted the transfer of control, and in the process insulted the omoidasu Ikoma Hodota. Hodata accepted what he viewed to be a challenge and the two duelled. It was unknown what became of Oteko, but it was probable she was killed in the duel. When Iweko I took the throne, she decreed that all borders would go back to what they were before the throne vacancy. Kudo thus came back under Hare administration. Masters of Court Web Supplement, p. 6 They granted holdings within the village to the Minor Clan Alliance, which maintained barracks and dojo within it. Since the Lion withdrawal, Kudo had been a haunted place, in constant fear of another occupation. Fealty and Freedom, p. 48 Destroyer War In the month of the Hare of 1173, Imperial Histories 2, p. 253 Kudo was attacked by the Destroyer's army of Kali-Ma and was overrun. The Destroyer War, Part 1, by Shawn Carman and Lucas Twyman Minor Clan Alliance After the Destroyer War the Minor Clan Alliance housed its only full legion of troops in Kudo, training and patrolling the region. Known Governors * Toku Kiyuko Notable Buildings * Daikoku's Own Luck - Gambling House * The Gilded Cage - Geisha House * Governor's Court * Happy Return - Sake House * The Temple District * The Temple of Virtue Category:Kudo Mura Districts Category:Ronin Holdings Category:Lion Clan Holdings